no_evilfandomcom-20200214-history
Ichabod
Ichabod, more commonly known by his nickname Icky, is a warm blooded avian spirit who lives in the trees near Calamity's wetlands. He is the adoptive brother of Calamity. Biography Ichabod grew up in Hollow, presumably in human form most of the time. Not much is currently known about his life in Hollow before No Evil takes place. Currently Ichabod lives in the trees near Calamity and the other spirits. He seems to be in tune with being a spirit. He studies magic and seems is skilled enough that Xochipilli entrusted Tlaloc's notes to him as a child instead of the adult scholars of Hollow. In "Wrip an' Vinkle", he uses his knowledge of magic to create a temporary solution to cure those afflicted by the Black Tezcatlipoca. He also sees omens, though they are mostly negative, and many of them are simply superstition with the spirits often telling him that he's "acting crazy again". Abilities Being an avian spirit, Ichabod is fully capable of flight. Through it, he is capable of easily reaching higher places as well as using a mode of transportation that is generally faster than most (although Vinkle is said to still be faster on foot).Episode 9, Brom Bones Despite its usefulness, his nagual form has many disadvantages. While in it, he lacks proper hands and has to make do with wings, a beak, and talons. For situations that require greater dexterity than they are capable of Episode 13, Conduct or when he specifically needs fingers Episode 17, Direction he can easily mitigate this disadvantage by switching into his human form. Ichabod is very well read and knowledgeable in multiple areas. Although looked down upon as superstition by others, his knowledge of omens have allowed him to detect danger on multiple occasions.Episode 12, Three for a DeathEpisode 22, A Good Deal Likewise, he has knowledge of good luck charms.Episode 31, Alien It is also hinted that he is knowledgeable in the sciences studied by the people of Hollow, as Clark stated he would fit in at the Vineyard Institute.Episode 26, Vineyard Institute His greatest test of knowledge was when he had to quickly find a way to remove the Black Tezcatlipoca from Vinkle. Thanks to an off-hand comment by Huey, he found a way to do it by replicating the original sealing ritual in miniature.Episode 10, Wrip an' Vinkle He is also able to speak and understand sign language. He was able to use Tlaloc's tuning fork after Calamity told him to in a situation of need. This allows him to summon lightning from the clouds by tapping the fork and singing the verse "Cry". Relationships Calamity Ichabod is very close to his adoptive sister Chalchiutlicue, despite their clashing personalities. Ichabod is always on edge and believes something bad is going to happen to him or others, whilst Calamity is more of a relaxed person who 'goes with the flow'. The two live near each other and spend a lot of time together, despite how much they annoy each other, and Ichabod can't seem to stop himself from being roped into Calamity's and Huey's antics. Due to their different personalities, they still often end up arguing, even if they do end up agreeing with each other in the long run. This is shown when Calamity mocked Icky for having "yet another bad omen" when they, Vinkle and Huey visited Hatfield. However, as she found out about the Chupacabra's inside the barn and mentioned it to the village chief, Icky ended up choosing her side as a result. Unlike his sister, Ichabod has a normal relation with his adoptive mother. While Calamity outright refused to visit her during her time in Hollow, Icky went to her home and stayed in her house, even using his old wig that she had mentioned. Huey Ichabod has a good relation with Huehuecoyotl. He and Calamity are the jokesters of the group and usually act childish, often getting on Ichabod's nerves as a result. Despite their differences, Ichabod seems to understand Huey in a way others don't and they share a mutual respect.Seen in Maybe it's Your Angle Kitty Ichabod is on good terms with Kajortoq, often giving him advice on things that personally bother him. Such a situation happened where she told him that Calamity and Huey wouldn't have started trouble if he hadn't tried to ask Wrip out, and that she deserves to choose who she likes. At the end of the same episode, she thanked him for "figuring this out" as he said he was going to bed. They have been friends since childhood and she held on to a good luck charm he had given her then until she took it off when he was infected by the Black Tezcatlipoca. Corn Ichabod has a good relationship with Quetzalcoatl, though he has thrown a few pieces of corn at Icky when he knocked on his door to tell him about his "bad omen" (a bird flew into his house through his window at night). Paula Though Ichabod has not had as many interactions with Paula as he has with the others, they both are generally on good terms. Paula sometimes jokingly said that he's "acting crazy again" whenever has another bad omen. They enjoy each other's company, though he gets on Paula's nerves sometimes as shown when Icky willingly ignores Paula's message to "stay close" when they are in the Mictlan Woods and instead flies off. Wrip Ichabod has a double-sided relationship with Wrip. Initially good, it became less friendly when Icky asked Wrip out and she didn't want to hurt his feelings by saying no, so she proposed a race that she thought he could never win. When he did win, she was forced to decline his invitation, Icky later stating that he was "humiliated" to Calamity and Huey. He continues to have a one-sided crush on Wrip but hasn't brought it up since. Another moment occured that showed Wrip's annoyance towards Icky, as Icky flies to Wrip's house to tell her about the "bad omen" that he encountered (a bird flew into his house through his window at night), she angrily looked at him and slammed the door before he could even properly begin talking. Vinkle Ichabod has an alright relationship with Vinkle, though because of his feelings for Wrip, he feels there is a rivalry there even though his feelings are entirely one-sided. In spite of them sharing the target of their affection, Ichabod did not hesitate to find a way to help Vinkle when he was affected by the Black Tezcatlipoca's sleeping sickness. While he doesn't believe he is very clever, he holds respect for him and suggested that Calamity make him the fourth wielder of Tlaloc's tuning fork because of how responsible he is.Episode 20, You Knew What I Was When You Picked Me Up Clark Ichabod and Clark are old chums from his childhood in Hollow. When they were children, Clark would look for ways for the two of them to stick out and earn their place in the Vineyard Institute. As adults, Clark still seems to think fondly of Ichabod and agrees with his "mad" sister that he works too hard. After Ichabod had been afflicted with the Black Tezcatlipoca's sleeping sickness, Clark offered the services of the Vineyard Institute and mentioned that he believed Ichabod belonged there with them instead of in the woods, showing great respect for his intelligence. When the tests performed on the Black Tezcatlipoca seemed to be going nowhere, Clark would ask for extraordinary help for his friend. It's very likely that he doesn't know that Ichabod is a spirit and if that would change his view of him. Icky's adoptive parents Compared to his sister Calamity, Ichabod seems to have a good relation with his adoptive parents, especially his mother. This is shown when he visits them in episode 19 (Worry People) and episode 22 (A Good Deal). While his sister did not at all visit their parents' house and, instead, chose to see her friends, he stayed at their place and had breakfast there, before telling her he had to leave and go to Tlaloc's fountain. Behind the scenes * Ichabod's name is a play on words, referring to Ichabod Crane, the protagonist of The Legend of Sleepy Hollow. ** Ichabod's character was made because Betsy wanted to do stories involving birds, but they either involved specificially male birds or the stories would not fit the two previously established bird characters (Byrdi and Murder), so she created Ichabod to fit the bill. He was originally going to be a finch based on Atticus Finch from To Kill a Mocking Bird.Mentioned in the description of a comic strip on Betsy Lee's deviantart. * Ichabod's ability to summon lightning with Tlaloc's tuning fork in episode 13 is a reference to the Thunderbird. This is confirmed in a Tumblr post by Betsy Lee in November of 2016.The Tumblr post from Nov 2016 * In a Tumblr post from May 2017,The Tumblr post from May 2017 Betsy stated that Icky uses the C note when using the tuning fork while Huey and Calamity use a B note. * Betsy Lee stated that Icky is older than Calamity in a Tumblr post from June 2017.The Tumblr post from June 2017 This is consistent with how in a live stream from October of 2016, Betsy Lee stated Ichabod's age to be 25 and Calamity's to be 19. * Ichabod's feathers in his nagual form are consistent with those of a Sandhill Crane. References  | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:No Evil Character Category:No Evil: Judgement Character Category:Male Characters Category:Spirit Characters Category:No Evil Category:No Evil: Judgement Category:Magical Object/Substance Wielders